


It's not worth temporary bliss

by BrokenTailLights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I suck at tags, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Sex, Smut, Toxic Relationship, but blink and you'll miss it, idek, is there a point, lashton but like you can't even tell, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTailLights/pseuds/BrokenTailLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael continues to put Calum in dangerous situations, and Calum can't help but think that their relationship has become toxic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Malum one shot ok and my first time writing gay smut so please bare with me around that part
> 
> Title from Temporary Bliss by The Cab

Toxic. It was becoming toxic. Calum couldn't help but think that the relationship he was in, was becoming toxic. He loved Michael, he loved him from the ends of the world and further into the galaxy, all the way past the planets and the sun and every comet and every meteor that came in the way. Calum loved him further than that. But further than that was also dangerous. Further than that came black holes, and blazing stars that could burn straight through you if you weren't careful and Calum was pretty sure he already had a few scalds. And he was also sure, that if he continued then he would be another broken skeleton in the vast, empty nothingness.

Calum had been warned, before he dated Michael. His sister, his parents, Luke, Ashton everyone that knew about Michael's reputation had warned Calum that he wasn't good news. He was _dangerous_ , and _hazardous_ and filled with _mischief_ and some said he was _crazy_. Michael Clifford wasn't crazy. He was risky. He was a black rose in a field of red ones. He was a black wolf in a pack of white ones. He was _unpredictable_ , he was _passionate_ and he was filled with _excitement_.

Despite the thrill of the relationship, Calum found himself getting into a lot of trouble after he started dating Michael Clifford. He had moved out of his parents home for over a year now, to live in his boyfriend's apartment, and during the day he would go to college whilst Michael went to work at the sports shop near Calum's college and it was all very dandy and domestic. However at night, was when the nightmares came to life. Previously being involved with the wrong sort of people, it wasn't hard for Michael to run into such people every now and again, during their date nights and late night walks etc. and even though he should be used to it, such people scared Calum shitless.

He knew it wasn't Michael's fault, and he knew his boyfriend was blameless, and he knew that every time the pale boy threw a punch it was only to protect him, but Michael Clifford just didn't listen. Despite the constant nagging of Calum to stop hanging out with them, ("They're a bad influence, Mikey"), and the small, unnoticed whimpers that involuntary left his mouth whenever he saw his boyfriend in a fight ("Stop! You've hit him enough, Mikey!"), and then the screaming fights that followed every time Michael came home with a different limb injured ("I'm so sick of cleaning you up, Mikey!"), Michael Clifford was a stubborn man, who loved Calum a lot- but not enough to listen to him.

There was a club, a few blocks away from the flat that the two boys shared, which was often occupied by their friends and close acquaintances, and just local people. It was a place where they both felt relatively comfortable, because even though Calum wasn't a massive fan of hot, sweaty, dancing bodies, and Michael despised anything that made him feel even a little claustrophobic, the club was a nice place to relax, on a Saturday night, after a long stressful week of work and school (and it may or may not be one of the only places that Michael had not managed to get themselves banned from)

An exhausting, hectic week of non-stop work was what brought the couple to their favourite spot on a certain Saturday night, as they came to the conclusion that they really, really needed to let loose a little, considering they had barely seen each other all week, due to their tiring jobs and commitments. Nevertheless, if Calum had known that the club was going to be just as tiring, he wouldn't have agreed to Michael's idea in the first place.

The club was pretty occupied when they arrived, and once they had their ID's checked and had wondered inside, the glances they threw at each other were easily reasonable. To begin with, the club was hot. So hot, in fact that sweat started to accumulate as soon as they stepped inside. There were countless bodies, moving and grinding against each other, shouts and screams of drunk people attempting to sing along to the music that was absurdly loud, due to the significant rise in clubbers.

"Should we get out of here?" Calum had whispered against his boyfriend's neck, who visibly stiffened at these words,

"No, no it'll be okay babe. Just stick close to me, yeah? Don't go wondering off, we'll be fine. And if you want, we can leave early, yeah?" The younger boy nodded, following the elder towards the bar, who bought them both drinks which they sat and sipped on bar stools and Calum somehow managed to dissolve out all the background noise and jut concentrate on the beauty in front of him- and honestly, it was times like these when they just sat and spoke was what made the kiwi boy love their relationship every time he questioned it. Despite the sweet scene, Michael soon spotted their friends- Zack and Rian who made their way over as soon as they made eye contact, making Calum jump a bit as they came up behind him.

"How are our favourite boys?" Rian had smiled, immediately moving to a conversation with Michael about work, as Zack politely stood behind and remained silent as he usually did. Calum liked Zack because he was reserved and quiet, with a lot to say but little chance to say it. He didn't exactly live in Rian's shadow, but he didn't have as much confidence either, although Calum had questioned him regarding that very situation one time, and Zack had laughed, and gone slightly red, claiming that he was just 'a bit shy' and he 'honestly didn't mind.'

After downing his second drink, Calum began to squirm in his seat, and he slowly managed to coax Michael out of his conversation long enough to tell him he was going to the bathroom. Before he could leave, his boyfriend had quickly grabbed him by the wrist and managed to get the attention of Zack, looking at him sternly and motioning towards his boyfriend before saying,

"Go with him."

Calum was confused as to why Zack had been sent with him to go to the bathroom, because he wasn't a child for Pete's sake, and he wasn't careless either, so if anything happened he always had his phone on him, but not listening to Michael, or putting up a fight against him, was never a good idea as he had learned countless times in the past.

Zack waited outside the cubicles, making small talk with the younger boy when he was done and washing his hands, and rather than awkward it was more like two people talking for the first time, because Calum didn't actually know much about Zack, and rarely did he manage to catch some alone time with him, so it was nice. The 'nice' ended however, as soon as they exited the bathroom, and the tan boy found himself pushed up against the wall outside the bathroom, and not in the sweet way that Michael had so often done at home.

"So this is the pretty little thing that Michael picks to fuck." His cheeks were pinched, and a voice was heard, daring Calum to open his eyes to see who it was. A tall, muscular man, with a sleeve of tattoos on his left arm, and five piercings dotted on his face. He was the one holding that was holding him against the wall, he smelt of cigarettes and stale bread, and it wasn't comforting in the slightest. Calum's wild eyes did a quick scan for Zack, who had disappeared unfavourably, and the brown-haired boy felt like crying because now he was on his own with one of Michael's drug dealers or whoever he was.

"Clifford's got good taste" A voice was heard from behind Mr Five Piercings, and Calum managed to catch a glimpse of a guy, with his head hidden under a baseball cap, and his face morphed into a creepy smile.

"W-what- are you going to do with me?" The frightened boy managed to get out, silently cursing at his stuttering.

"Aww look, Cheeks talks." The tan boy came to the conclusion that he was 'Cheeks' and these people obviously wanted Michael- not him- but their best bet to reach Michael was through his boyfriend. Of course.

The brown-eyed boy remained quiet, watching the steady gaze of the other men, before dropping his to the ground, as he felt that he would cry if he looked at the intimidating men for a second longer.

"Okay, Cheeks, where's your fuck buddy"

"He's not my fuck buddy." Calum managed to grit out, scrambling against the guy's tight hold, who effortlessly gripped him tighter.

"Aww, are you in love?" He mocked, and the guys behind him laughed as Calum prominently turned a bright red, because yes he was in love but no he wasn't going to admit that to a bunch of thugs.

"I didn't know Clifford was capable of love. I thought he was more of a fuck and leave kinda guy- not really committed y'know?" The man continued and Calum knew what he was doing. He was trying to wind him up. He was trying to get him to throw a punch, a kick, start a fight so the other guy would have an excuse to rebel. Calum took several deep breathes before staring straight at the guy, almost challenging him to say something else.

Before the trapped boy even had the chance to comprehend what was happening, he felt a sharp slap across his cheek, making him hiss out in sudden pain,

"Don't fucking look at me like that you piece of shit. Now tell me where your little fuck is before I-"

"Put him down, Charlie." And for about two seconds, Calum almost found himself laughing, because this guy, who had just pinned him against the wall, and threatened him, was called Charlie.

"Oh look who it is."

"I don't have time for your games. Put him down, and get the fuck out of here." Calum managed to crane his neck, just enough to see his boyfriend standing a few feet away. Rian stood next to him, and Zack behind the both of them, looking a little flustered. As Michael caught sight of his boyfriend, his eyes softened momentarily- until _oh no_.

"Did you fucking hit him? Cal did he fucking hit you?"

Before he could even figure out what to say or do, Calum was dropped, his head banging harshly against the wall, as Michael lunged at Charlie, seething anger in his eyes as he punched him straight in the jaw thrice. The tan boy wasn't surprised when he noticed the others not even trying to help their friend, because nobody touched Michael Clifford when he was angry.

"Hey, Cal" he heard a soothing voice, and Rian was helping him off the ground, bringing him away from the fight and dusting him off, checking if he was okay, and Zack was apologising, rambling about how he had gone to call Michael but had forgotten the direction back to the toilets, and it was the most Calum had ever heard Zack speak, but he couldn't concentrate on that because his idiot boyfriend was still beating the shit out of that other guy-

"Stop!" Calum yelled, "Stop Mikey, you're going to kill him, Rian-" he cut himself off because he knew he was shaking, and Rian got the message to attempt to break the two apart, or rather Michael away.

"Why did you do that?" Michael hissed as he was pulled away,

"Because your boyfriend looks like he's going to fucking cry."

 

There were few words spoken on the walk back to the apartment, as Michael attempted conversation but Calum was visibly ignoring him. When they got inside the younger made an attempt to go straight upstairs, although Michael stopped him quickly. He bit his lip as he scanned his boyfriend's face, jaw tensing as he spied the red mark on his right cheek. His fingers trailed over the red skin, although Calum quickly flinched and pulled away.

"What? What is it? What have I done?"

And then in the quietest voice-

"You knew they were going to be there."

"What- babe, are you joking? Of course I didn't-"

"You did Michael I know you did! That's why you sent Zack to go with me, and that's why you weren't even surprised to see your piece of shit dealer Charlie, and that's why you beat him up so bad because you were ready, Michael, you were fucking ready and you didn't warn me and you told me nothing, you never tell me anything" The tears were slowly tracking down his face now, as he furiously wiped them away with his sleeve, not even bothering to try and calm himself down

"I was trying to protect you-"

"That's what you always say. You always say that. I'm only two months younger than you Michael, but you treat me like I'm five. If you had told me at least I would have been aware, but no, you sent me with a fucking babysitter? What is your problem Michael? And why didn't you stop hitting the guy? Do you want to go to jail, is that it? Do you like to see me worry? Do you even care about me at all? Am I just- just your fuck buddy like Charlie said?" Calum had sunk to the floor by now, his shoulders shaking as he desperately tried to keep the sobs in, because this wasn't supposed to be one of those nights, but it had turned out to be and he hated it.

"Don't say things like that.." Michael whispered, his arm slinking around his boyfriend, who roughly shoved him off

"You know I love you-"

"Then why don't you listen, Michael? Why do you treat me like trash? Why don't you tell me anything? Don't give me that protecting bullshit because that's a load of rubbish."

Michael sighed, speechless as he shook his head, eyes cast down to the floor,

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Mikey.."

"What- what do you mean?"

"It's toxic, Michael, we're so toxic. I'm supposed to feel safe when I'm around you but I don't. You promised you'd always treat me right, and I love you Michael, I love you so damn much- but do you even love me in that way? Because I know I'd never do anything like that to you."

Michael's eyes were filled with fear and worry- fear of his boyfriend's words and worry of losing him, because he couldn't afford to lose his other half, even though he was a dick, Calum Hood was the best thing that ever happened to him, he was the best decision he'd ever made, he was the only decision that he didn't regret,

"I love you Cal, I love you so much." Michael's fingers slowly tilted Calum's chin, his finger brushing his left cheek,

"Let me show you.." He whispered, watching his boyfriend steadily until he nodded in consent, and Michael took the chance to press his lips to Calum's. The kiss was a sweet, subtle gesture of love, until Michael managed to push his tongue past Calum's parted mouth, a small whimper leaving the back of his throat, as Michael's hands travelled up his shirt, up his stomach and chest, refusing to break the kiss. He pulled away, long enough to take the hand of his lover, and guide him upstairs.

 

Michael's lips were back on Calum's as soon as his back hit the bed, a soft whine coming from the younger boy as his mouth was ever so gently pried open with his boyfriend's tongue. He felt fingers track slowly down the side of his face, from the corner of his right eye to the bottom of his cheek, and the kiss was no longer lustful but sweet and passionate, and Calum was pretty sure that he wouldn't mind spending a whole 24 hours where he just kissed Michael sweetly.

But they were both starting to grow restless, and soon their shirts were on the floor, along with Calum's jeans, making him almost cry out when Michael palmed him between his legs. The red-haired boy traced his fingers up Calum's stomach, gently over his nipples, and traced the ink that stained his collarbone. MMXII. It was the most feathery of touches, and it didn't leave a shiver like it usually did, but rather a feeling of comfort and content, as if his body had been touched by the wings of an angel. Michael straddled his boyfriend, entwining their fingers and staring softly into deep brown eyes. Calum's eyes were always a favourite for him, as they resembled chocolate and soft brownies and maybe because every time he looked at them they made him hungry. But they were also a sign of his emotions, as they were soft and calm when he was in comfort, and they were hard and glaring when he was angry or upset. As of right now, they were darker and slightly hooded over, and if he hadn't remembered the real reason why he was straddling his almost-naked boyfriend, then he may have spent the whole night staring into his eyes.

There were more whispers and silent touches as Michael's jeans and boxers came down, and finally his fingers hooked into the sides of Calum's underwear, and they were pulled down after a quick nod of consent. He hissed as cool air hit his cock, and it was in Michael's hand before he knew it, his shaft was pumped at a slow, steady pace, a hiss leaving his lips as he was not expecting that. Then slowly he watched Michael reach over him to the drawers that stood next to his pillow, grabbing two items, tossing the packet behind him on the bed, and opening the lube with skilled fingers. He covered a finger, before reaching under Calum for his ass, slowly pushing it inside his tight opening.

"Mikey..." The younger boy moaned softly, catching his bottom lip between his teeth to stop himself from getting any louder. Michael reached over, placing his thumb on the brown eyed boy's chin, and gently tugging away his bottom lip from his teeth.

"The noises you make are so pretty" he whispered, his voice like a calm wind, that would pass by if you weren't paying attention "Don't hide them."

Michael pulled out his index finger to coat two more fingers and placed them back inside his boyfriend, who almost cried out at the sudden stretch. Michael's fingers moved in and out of his tight hole, and Calum whimpered as it had been a while since this had happened, his eyes squeezed shut as he fucked himself against his boyfriend's long fingers. He felt a slight scissoring, until the fingers were removed again and fingers were cupping his face and gentle kisses were touching his lips and Calum never wanted the moment to end.

He pulled away from Michael, who had already pulled the condom on and was coating dick in lubricant.

He stared at his boyfriend for what seemed the longest time ever, until he started to shit uncomfortably under his gaze,

"Sorry," he said in that whispery-wind voice again "I just- damn baby, you're so beautiful"

A blush rose in the younger's cheeks, his eyes avoiding contact because sure they were both lying naked on their bed and yeah Michael was about to push something into Calum's rear end, but that was one of the sweetest things his boyfriend had ever said.

"I love you" Calum whispered in reply, a small smile forming when Michael repeated his phrase with the extra word.

And then Michael was placing a pillow under Calum, and lifting his hips and slowly pushing himself in because he knew it hurt to take his whole length all at once, and suddenly his eyes were full of patience instead of lust, and his face held a look of love rather than desire, and it was a total six seconds of pure perfection. It wasn't long before he heard the quiet murmurs of his boyfriend,

"Fuck me, Mikey" and he did.

Michael's hips rocked slowly against Calum's, because he knew he liked it steady instead of fast, and their lips were constantly attached, their fingers entangled as the elder pushed himself in further until there was no further, and the younger had his eyes screwed tight because he'd never felt so content during a situation like this, and he could feel lips at his neck and jaw but they weren't bruises that were starting to form, just the ghost of Michael's lips and that was a stain he's pridefully own for the rest of his life, even if it was invisible to others. Michael's fingers traced down his right cheek again, and despite being balls-deep inside his boyfriend, he placed a very small, very chaste kiss on the skin, where the red from the harshness of Charlie's slap was still slightly imprinted,

"It won't happen again" he muttered, and before Calum could reply, their hips were being knocked together again, and warm fingers were removed from his left hand only to replace themselves on his left hip, and he knew Michael was close at this point because he was making those small, soft moans and his hair was sticking to his forehead so he took his free hand and brushed away the wet hair, pushing it back, and Michael looked up from where they were joint together and straight into Calum's eyes, and before he knew it he was coming, coming so hard because that look that Michael had given him was just too much and as soon as his cum hit his stomach and splattered the sheets, Michael was coming deep inside his boyfriend, whimpers leaving his mouth as he continued to rock his hips until they were both breathing heavily. The elder hovered over his boyfriend for a few more seconds, before pulling out, tying up the condom and throwing it into the bin that stood in the corner. Calum's eyes remained closed the entire time, and Michael wondered if he had already gone to sleep until he whined slightly when a cloth was pressed to his stomach and hole to clean the skin.

Michael pulled on a pair of clean boxers, and fished out a pair of his own to pull onto his boyfriend, then proceeded to tuck them both under the covers. He took the younger in his arms, who automatically pushed his face into Michael's chest, mumbling a very incoherent 'I love you' before they both found themselves drifting off-knackered from everything that had happened in the past few hours.

 

Calum awoke at five in the morning. He was tangled in Michael's arms, his legs entwined with the other's boy's, their fingers also intertwined. He slowly detached himself, sitting up and wondering what had awoke him- he saw a flashing screen on Michael's bed side drawer. Leaving the bed, Calum made his way over to Michael's side wondering who was calling at this time in the morning, but his heart sank when he saw the name. _Charlie._ The calls stopped, but a text soon followed.

 

  
_Charlie:_ _Meet me at six, tonight?_  


 

Suddenly, things started to make sense. It was a Sunday, which meant they were going to have a take away. Michael always went at six every Sunday to get the food. He always took longer than usual, but always brushed it off with the fact, that it was a Sunday and the queue was long, which made sense. But this made more sense.

Knowing Michael was a deep sleeper, Calum shoved his clothes quickly into a suitcase. He texted Ashton, before grabbing another bag and shoving in necessities like his phone charger, toiletries, etc. until he heard a car horn outside. Before he grabbed his stuff and left to Ashton's car that stood outside, he scribbled a note and stuck it on Michael's phone screen. Then he was gone.

_I told you I didn't know how much longer I could do this._


	2. I don't believe in magic, I believe in me and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Michael realises that nothing is worth losing Calum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended to do a part two, but there were numerous requests, and I genuinely hate sad endings. So here's what you've all been waiting for,
> 
> Title for this part is taken from Fire And Gold by Bea Miller

Michael had fucked up. He'd fucked up so bad, that it wasn't even comprehensible how bad he had fucked up. Sure, he'd fucked up in the past. In fact, frequently fucking up was what made Michael, well,  _Michael_. But never had he fucked up to the point where Calum ignored him for two weeks straight. To the point where he hadn't seen his boyfriend for over ten days. To the point where all his calls went straight to voice-mail, all his texts were left unread. To the point where he had physically drove over to Luke and Ashton's house only to have Ashton slam the door in his face after calmly telling him to  _leave Calum alone_  because  _he doesn't want to be anywhere near you right now_. To the point where he had actually given up on ever getting his Calum back, because he had fucked up so bad, he wasn't even sure if his kiwi boyfriend would even glance in his direction.  
Michael knew it was his own fault. He wasn't even blaming that asshole Charlie, because he knew he fucked it up himself this time. He never should have agreed to meet with Charlie on Sundays. He never should have lied to his boyfriend, he never should have taken him to that club. He should have been honest. But it was too late to regret, and obviously too late to forgive and forget.   
Michael got the phone call three weeks after the incident, and he regretted ever picking the phone up. But seeing Calum's ID on his phone screen made him answer on the first ring because  _Calum was ready to talk_.  
Only, Calum didn't want to talk. He didn't want to discuss or converse or understand, because he was done. He claimed he was done. It was over. He didn't want to see Michael Clifford again, because he'd really out done himself this time and it just wasn't fair anymore.   
And Calum was coming to pick his stuff up on the coming Thursday. And he'd appreciate it if Michael wasn't home when he came over.

Michael didn't know what to do. Tuesday arrived and flew by, and before he knew it, it was Wednesday morning and he had 24 hours before Calum was scheduled to come, only he wasn't even going to be in the apartment when his brown-eyed-boy came over, so now he was permitted to find something to do during the daylight hours of Thursday because Calum hadn't even specified a time.   
It was Wednesday afternoon when he got the call, and his heart leaped at the thought of it being Calum because even though his (ex?) boyfriend hated him right now, just hearing his voice was enough to keep Michael content.   
Only, it wasn't Calum, or anyone's soothing voice- but rather the complete opposite.  
"Listen, Clifford, I've got some great-"  
"I don't want it." Michael said severely, as he casually flicked through TV channels, because he really wasn't in the mood for Charlie or his illegal drugs right now.  
"Oh fuck, have you given up because of your boy toy?"  
"He isn't my boy toy." Michael managed to grit out, and there was an unruly laugh on the other end of the phone,  
"Funny, he said the exact same thing"  
"He did?" Michael was suddenly interested in what Charlie had to say, until a sudden thought hit him "Charlie, when did you speak to him?"  
There was a harsh laugh, proceeded by a snarl,  
"Oh, Michael, just because your toy refuses to speak to you, it doesn't mean I can't make him speak to me."  
Michael felt fear inching into every part of his veins, because this was the first time he'd heard his first name leave Charlie's mouth, and he really didn't wish to hear it ever again,   
"You failed to show up, the past two Sundays at six."  
"I told you, I've loosened my addiction-"  
"Ah, but that wasn't the plan, was it Clifford? We had a deal."  
"Our deal ended five months ago-"  
"No. You agreed to my deal, so I decide when it ends."  
_"It ended five months ago!"_ Michael almost found himself screaming, because how dare Charlie trap him like this?  
"Listen, Clifford. I decide when this deal ends. Now I'm coming over tomorrow, 5 pm, sharp. I have a few things to give you. And if you're not there, then I'll destroy your place, as well as locate your princess and make him regret ever getting involved with you. So I suggest you do as I say." And then, as if they were having a casual conversation "have a good evening" and the line went dead.  
Michael felt sick to his stomach. How could he have fallen into Charlie's trap? This didn't even make sense, and he was so angry, but he found himself gulping in fear nonetheless.  
There was one thing he was sure of: He had to be in the house when Calum came over the following day.

Michael wished and hoped and prayed that Calum would come over before five on Thursday. He awoke early, had breakfast and got dressed before heading out. He decided to run a few errands that he had been putting off, the grocery shopping that hadn't been done for a good ten days, buy a new microwave that he had broken out of anger only a week ago, and he also needed some new clothes because he wore a lot of Calum's and well, once Calum was gone, he might be left clothe-less. He grabbed lunch at a diner in the centre of the city, and spent his merry time chewing the pasta and licking the sauce and slurping his juice, and it was really obvious he was only trying to kill time.  
It was 4 pm when Michael found himself unsure of what do, because everything had been done, and there was still a full hour until he needed to get home. He decided to grab a snack at a bakery, and spoil himself with moist chocolate gateaus, and sweet cinnamon rolls and spongy iced buns. It was half four by the time he was finished, and so he decided to start the drive home, because it was going to take him a good fifteen minutes to get home.

Michael arrived at 4:45 pm on the dot, outside his apartment. He took a deep breath and entered, hoping against hope that Calum had taken his stuff and left. A small spark at the back of his mind hoped his ex-boyfriend would be sitting on the couch watching Spongebob marathons to put off doing his homework, and he'd smile at Michael and greet him with a kiss, and it would all just be a dream- although the eerie silent flat, with it's continued ticking of the clock signified nothing but reality.

Michael looked around the apartment hurriedly, and he sighed when everything was still in its place. Calum was yet to come around, and Charlie would be here in less than ten minutes, and Michael's life was a mess.

Charlie was late. It was 5:15 when he heard a key in the door, and the door shut, and Calum walked in, eyes narrowed when he saw Michael on the couch.  
"Michael?" And Michael winced because Calum hadn't called him Mikey, "What are you doing here?"  
"I live here?" Michael replied, too dazed to think of an appropriate answer, because here he was, having a conversation with a boy who he hadn't spoken to for three weeks, a boy whose memories kept him up till three O' clock in the morning. A boy who he had missed like hell,  _and_ _the boy_ _wanted him to leave?_  
"I thought I told you to not be in the house when I came over" Calum said irritably, although something in his voice told him that he knew Michael would end up being there anyway.  
"I know but- someone's coming over at five." Michael said calmly,  
"Who?"  
"None of your business"  
"Who is it Michael?"  
"You don't know him."  
"Michael I know everyone you do"  
"I met him yesterday."  
_"Michael"_  
"Charlie! It's Charlie okay?"

Calum's eyes seemed to turn from soft brown to an almost black, his jaw tensed and his muscles flexed against his black t-shirt,  
"Charlie?"  
"Cal- why do you look as if you're going to punch me-"  
Calum paused, and sighed, relaxing himself before continuing,  
"Why Michael?"  
Michael shook his head, motioning for Calum to come and sit down, but Calum stayed put, hovering by the door frame,  
"We kind of made a deal.." Michael began "About two years ago. He gave me these.. pills. Some sort of drug, I forgot the name now. But anyway, they stop me stressing out, they stop it all. This was before I met you, Cal." Calum visibly flinched at the abbreviation "I was stressed out, so I agreed to it. When.. When I met you, then it kind of all changed. Not straight away, because at first I got more stressed out. Stressed out because I wanted to impress you, impress your parents, impress your friends. I made a new deal with Charlie. I'd take his drugs for another year. That deal stopped five months ago. I stopped needing to please you, because you seemed happy. You told me that it didn't matter what your friends and family thought of me, because you thought I was wonderful. Those were your exact words, Cal. That's what you said." He paused to look up at the brown-eyed boy who stood stunned and frozen, so Michael decided it couldn't get worse by continuing "The deal stopped. But I figured that I was the only one getting that drug from him. He probably bought a whole ton more, only for me to not make a new contract, a new dumb fucking deal with him. And now he's coming. He was supposed to be here at five, and I don't know what he's going to do."  
"Is that why he was at the club that night?"  
Michael nodded,  
"I didn't know he was going to be at the club. But I knew he was following me. Public places were an easy way-"  
"Report him."  
"What?" Michael stared, confused at the other boy,  
"Phone the police. Tell them you know a drug dealer. Tell them he's threatened you"  
"But _I_ took the drugs, Cal-"  
"But you haven't taken them in so long! Michael you'll be okay. Trust me. Phone the police."  
Michael hesitated,  
"Phone the Police, Michael." He paused "Or I will."  
"Okay- okay, I'll call the cops."  
The older boy reached a hand out for the landline. It was 5:30 now, and Charlie had a habit of being half an hour late to everything. If he wasn't mistaken, the dealer was going to turn up any second. He just hoped the police would get here faster.

"I don't think I'll leave any more." Calum said softly, once Michael had put the phone down. Michael stared at the blonde-streaked boy,  
"Y-you won't?"  
Calum nodded, finally making his way over to sit next to Michael,  
"The reason I didn't want this any more, was because there was so much lying, such dishonesty. You knew everything about me, and I knew nothing about you. You were always sneaking around, coming home late, taking secret phone calls. I couldn't handle it any more. I- if you had told me, your situation, then none of  _this-_ " He stopped to extend his arms wildly, signifying the situation "-had to happen. You mean everything to me, Mikey. And it kills me to know you had to go through all of it alone."  
Michael was silent for a short while, before he spoke up,  
"No more lying. I promise."  
Calum smiled slightly, settling against Michael's arms,  
"Good."  
There was a long, comfortable silence, of steady breathing and equally steady heart beats, until the younger boy spoke up again,  
"There is one thing I've been lying to you about."  
"Hm?"  
"I never put three sugars in your tea. Only one."  
Michael laughed, sending a playful shove towards his boyfriend,  
"Cal!"  
"It's healthier!" Calum protested, a laugh escaping his mouth also, and as they lay there, waiting for the police to turn up and remove the burden from Michael's life, they knew it would be okay. As long as Michael had his Calum, he'd be okay, and as long as Calum had his Michael, he'd be okay. They were okay. And that really was all that mattered.


End file.
